celebration
by streetzdanzer
Summary: fanfic with a twist! READ AND FIND OUT! for nightshadowmidnight NEW REVIEWESTS HAVE BEEN ADDED!


Astarte: Hey everyone! *using my poofing powers I summon Kish and ichigo*

Kish: ASTARTEEEE! *tackles me*

Astarte: Hi Kish, how are you?

Kish: I'm great!

Ichigo: Hey girl

Astarte: Hi Ichigo

Ichigo: So I'm going to guess this is a Kish and ichigo story, since we are here.

Astarte: Nope

Ichigo: Huh?

Kish: Why not Asti! I thought you liked KishxIchigo stories?

Astarte: No I have converted to MasayaxIchigo Muhahahaha!

Kish: NOOOOOOOOO *extravagantly shortened once again*

Ichigo: Prove it!

Astarte: Okay *use poofing powers to summon Masaya*

Ichigo: MASAYAAAA!

Masaya: Hi Momomiya!

Masaya ASTI! HOWW COULDD YOUUUU!

Astarte: *Whispers so Ichigo can't here* I didn't!

Kish:Huh?

Astarte: Watch *Masaya leans to kiss Ichigo*

Masaya: I can't Ohh the HORROR!

Astarte: Stop being a drama king and look!

Kish: *looks*

Masaya: *disappears*

Kish: What the f*?

Ichigo: M-Masaya *opens her eyes* WHERE'S MASAYA!

Astarte: It wasn't him

Kish: What do you mean by that?

Astarte: It was just a hologram

Kish: THAT WAS OUT OF ORDER!

Ichigo: Why are YOU so angry * caps for affect* I WAS THE ONE LOOKING LIKE A DOOFIS WITH MY LIPS PUCKERED UPPP!

Kish: Because I thought Asti actually meant it! I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU STREETZDANZER!  
>Astarte: <em>If some of you are confused, I have another story and at first my name was my account name. But it was too long to keep writing.<em> Kish you will forgive me

Kish: NEVER!

Astarte: Do I have to use my writing powers?

Kish: YOU WILL NEVER GET ME TO FORGIVE!

Astarte: You asked for it * writes Kish says I forgive you*

Kish: N-O I-I WON'T SAY

Astarte: GRRRGHHH * writes Kish says I forgive you IN BLOCK CAPS*

Kish: I-I f-forg-give…MASAYA!

Ichigo: For what exactly?

Kish: For being born! HA!

Ichigo: Immature

Astarte: Wow you resisted my writing magic? Mmmmm interesting? I know! How About I write that you kiss ichigo for 10 seconds?

Kish: I can do that any ways look *kisses Ichigo for 10 seconds*

Ichigo: WHAAAAA!

Kish: See

Astarte: I'll poof in a bed

Kish: I forgive you

Astarte: Good *uses poofing powers to poof Ichigo's bed into a soon to be opaque room

Ichigo: THAT IS MY BEDD!

Kish: Yep and we are going to have some fun on it Koneko.*drags her in to the room*

Ichigo: HELPPP MEEE! ACK!

Astarte: While they are doing what I wish Kish would do to me, I would like to mention all of the people whom have reviewed my story, My Konekochan's a real kitty! Songfic style!

_**Yahoo! This is your celebration  
>Yahoo! This is your celebration Celebrate good times, come on! (Let's celebrate)<br>Celebrate good times, come on! (Let's celebrate) **_

lolage19

_**There's a party goin' on right here  
>A celebration to last throughout the years<br>So bring your good times, and your laughter too  
>We gonna celebrate your party with you <strong>_

_**Come on now **_

Nightshadowmidnight

_**Celebration  
>Let's all celebrate and have a good time<br>Celebration  
>We gonna celebrate and have a good time It's time to come together<br>It's up to you, what's your pleasure **_

MewIchigoXKishu-LOVE

_**Everyone around the world**_

_**Come on! **_

_**Yahoo! It's a celebration  
>Yahoo! Celebrate good times, come on!<br>**_

MewMewCherryPeach

_**It's a celebration  
>Celebrate good times, come on!<br>Let's celebrate **_

_**We're gonna have a good time tonight  
>Let's celebrate, it's all right<br>We're gonna have a good time tonight  
>Let's celebrate, it's all right <strong>_

_**Baby... **_

KawaiiOdango

_**We're gonna have a good time tonight (Ce-le-bra-tion)  
>Let's celebrate, it's all right<br>We're gonna have a good time tonight (Ce-le-bra-tion)  
>Let's celebrate, it's all right <strong>_

InaZumaElle

_**Yahoo!  
>Yahoo! <strong>_

_**Celebrate good times, come on! (Let's celebrate)  
>Celebrate good times, come on!<br>It's a celebration!  
>Celebrate good times, come on! (Let's celebrate)<strong>_

Dominothebunny

_**Come on and celebrate, good times, tonight (Celebrate good times, come on!)  
>'Cause everything's gonna be all right<br>Let's celebrate (Celebrate good times, come on)  
>(Let's celebrate)... <strong>_

Astarte: Thank you all. *takes a bow*

Kish/Ichigo: *arrives back from the opaque room*

Astarte: How was it?

Kish: Awesome!

Astarte: Ichigo how was it for you?

Ichigo: ….

Astarte: Ichigo?

Kish: She is still a bit dazed after I pleasured her

Astarte: Oh

Kish: Let me do the disclaimer okay

Astarte: A-actually Kish..

Kish: Don't worry, I won't mess it up. STREETZDANZER DOES NOT, I repeat, NOT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW OR OF ANY THE CHARACTERS OR THE SONG CELEBRATION (KOOL AND THE GANG SONG) THAT SHE USED IN THE SONGFICCY BIT. See I did well!

Astarte: Kish you didn't need to the disclaimer, I mean...I DON'T OWN TOKYO MEW MEW OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, OR THE SONG CELEBRATION (KOOL AND THE GANG SONG) THAT I USED IN THE SONGFICCY BIT however…..

Ichigo: Just SHUT IT and do the story

Astarte: *mutters under breathe that someone's out of their daze* But that's just the thing, on the summary, I said there is going to be the a twist on the story, and the twist is… Kish/Ichigo: TELL US ALREADY!

Astarte: There is NO story

Kish/Ichigo: WHAAAAA!

Astarte: This WAS the story that I created especially for Nightshadowmidnight as she said she liked my author's notes. So please review and tell me what you honestly think! Do you want me to do a second? Anyway just say whatever as long as it is about the chapter. Thankyou and goodbye.

Kish/Ichigo: HEY WAIT!

Astarte: Bye *-)


End file.
